


don't say you love me

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, very self-indulgent tbh....
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tadashi. Dan setelahnya, Tadashi berpura-pura pernyataan cinta itu tak pernah ada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say you love me

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tadashi mendongak, langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping Tsukishima. Perhatiannya seketika tersedot pada mata cokelat-madu si pemuda yang kini menatapnya, dan untuk sesaat Tadashi lupa caranya bersuara. Angin musim panas terasa kering di pipinya sementara keheningan di antara mereka seolah membentuk dinding transparan yang memblokir hiruk-pikuk jalanan. Tadashi menelan ludah setelah beberapa detik, keningnya berkerut tak paham.

"Katamu tadi—"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Tsukishima memalingkan pandangan. Ia bisa melihat wajah si pemuda yang memerah hingga ke ujung telinga, kulit pucatnya tenggelam di bawah selapis warna cerah, dan matahari sore hari yang bersinar terik semenjak tadi pagi tak mampu menyembunyikan semua itu. _Aku menyukaimu_ , Tadashi mengulang pernyataan itu dalam hati, matanya tak berkedip. Tadashi tahu sekarang bukan tanggal satu April, dan ia mengenal Tsukishima bagaikan punggung tangannya sendiri sehingga dengan mudah ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa _ini_ sama sekali bukanlah jenis lelucon yang disukai Tsukishima. _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari humor sinis Tsukishima Kei. Maka Tadashi kehabisan kata-kata; ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab tetapi tak ada suara yang tercipta. Mereka berdiri di tepi jalan seraya sama-sama membisu, satu tangan Tadashi terkepal di sisi tubuh, mendadak kepalanya terasa terlalu sempit, tak mampu memuat berbagai asumsi yang sekarang mulai beranak-pinak di sana.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia dan bukan orang lain? _Kenapa Tadashi?_ Satu pertanyaan itu yang mendominasi, mengisi sudut-sudut benak Tadashi, bagian dari ketidakpercayadiriannya yang telah mengakar sejak lama.

"Maaf." Tsukishima bergumam, mengusap belakang leher dengan gerakan yang sedikit canggung. Ada lipatan dalam di dahi si pemuda seakan-akan ia baru menelan sebutir pil yang sangat pahit. "Kau boleh berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan yang tadi dan—"

"…S-Sebentar, Tsukki!" Ia menyela, terburu-buru, satu tangannya meraih lengan seragam musim panas si pemuda. Tadashi menyadari bahwa wajahnya sekarang turut memerah, dan itu bukan karena campur tangan dari temperatur udara. Ia menunduk menatap kerikil yang berserakan dekat sepatunya, merasa bahwa seseorang barangkali bisa mendidihkan kuah ramen jika menyeduhnya agak lama di kulit pipinya. "Kau—um, yang tadi…"

"Bukan candaan. Kau tidak mempercayainya?"

"Tsukki, bukan seperti itu…" Tadashi menyadari mereka kini berbicara dalam gumam, seolah sedang berbagi rahasia, dan kedekatannya dengan sisi tubuh si pemuda entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya keberadaan Tsukishima membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya berada di samping Tsukishima membuat kinerja jantungnya terkacaukan. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung seragam Tsukishima lebih erat dan Tadashi menggigit ujung bibir ketika ia mendongak sekali lagi untuk memandang Tsukishima di mata.

Rasa panas di pipinya bertambah ketika ia menyadari bahwa mata Tsukishima terarah lurus padanya, tak ada sedikit pun jejak emosi masam pada ekspresi Tsukishima. _Aneh_ , ia membatin, dan Tadashi sempat mempertimbangkan untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Tsukishima sebab mungkin pemuda itu terserang demam musim panas atau semacamnya, meski Tadashi mengurungkan niatnya itu dalam hitungan detik, merasa malu tanpa alasan.

Ia pada akhirnya hanya menggigit sisi dalam pipinya, diam-diam menyilangkan jari di belakang punggung sambil berharap ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku—apa aku boleh memikirkannya dulu, Tsukki?"

Setelahnya, Tsukishima menatapnya lekat-lekat, hanya menatapnya, kerutan kembali ke dahinya seakan-akan si pemuda ingin mendengar jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan dari itu.

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi ingin tahu _kenapa_ , kenapa Tsukishima me—me—menyukainya ( _karena semua itu masih SULIT DIPERCAYA, kau tahu?_ ) tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya langsung pada si sahabat. Maka esok hari dan esoknya lagi, Tadashi menghabiskan hari-harinya lewat cara yang biasa, berpura-pura pernyataan cinta itu tak pernah ada.

Sebagai pembelaan, ia yakin sekali bahwa Tsukishima pun bertingkah… sama. Bersikap biasa, menunggunya setiap pagi di taman dekat rumah mereka dan menggeser kursi ke hadapan meja Tadashi ketika jam istirahat siang tiba supaya mereka bisa melahap bekal bersama-sama. Ketika latihan, Tsukishima berbisik padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa Hinata memakai kaus timnya dengan cara yang salah karena bagian jahitannya berada di luar, dan Tadashi mendapati dirinya tertawa di samping sahabatnya itu, melupakan kekalutannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. _Tidak ada yang berubah; yang kemarin hanya mimpi di siang bolong! Khayalan! Alien mencuci otaknya!_ Begitu Tadashi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, berulang kali—walau di penghujung hari, akal sehatnya berakhir menertawakan logika yang kekanakan tersebut.

Ya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Tsukishima tidak berbohong. Dari cara pemuda itu tersenyum ketika mereka berbincang, dari cara Tsukishima menyapukan ujung ibu jari pada pipi Tadashi untuk menyingkirkan selembar bulu mata yang menempel di sana, dari cara Tsukishima menaruh jaketnya di bahu Tadashi ketika hari sedang terlalu dingin, segalanya sejelas siang hari dan Tadashi bertanya-tanya mengapa selama ini ia melewatkan semua itu begitu saja. Ia membaca pesan demi pesan dari Tsukishima pada ponselnya, berlama-lama menatap sebaris ' _oyasumi_ ' yang tak pernah absen dikirimkan si pemuda setiap malamnya, dan seketika ia menyangsikan kepekaannya sendiri, merutuk dalam hati perihal mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menganggap hal-hal seperti itu sebagai rutinitas biasa.

Betapa ia ingin menjawab Tsukishima secepat mungkin.

Tadashi memang paham, tak ada yang menyenangkan dari menunggu terlalu lama. Namun ia juga belum tahu harus menjawab dengan apa. Ia _tidak_ tahu. Ia kira, dua orang sahabat tidak mungkin saling jatuh cinta. Tiap kali ia mencoba merenungkan perasaannya pada Tsukishima, perutnya bergejolak lewat cara yang ganjil, keringat dingin muncul di telapak tangannya, dan wajahnya akan memanas seketika—terlebih lagi, ia belum sepenuhnya mempercayai pernyataan cinta yang dicetuskan Tsukishima. _Apa Tsukishima serius dengan pernyataannya? Apa yang bisa disukai dari dirinya?_ Tadashi bukanlah pemain regular di tim mereka; ia kikuk dan ceroboh hampir sepanjang waktu; selain di bidang akademis, segala sesuatu tentangnya berada di skala rata-rata—dan ia selalu berlindung di balik punggung Tsukishima, tenggelam di bawah bayang-bayang si pemuda. Tadashi begitu tembus-pandang di mata dunia.

_Apa_ yang bisa disukai dari orang sepertinya?

Tadashi mencoba untuk tak memikirkan pernyataan cinta itu lebih lama, _ia berusaha_ —tetapi kini, ketika mereka berdesakan bersama puluhan orang lain di dalam bus, ketika dahinya terantuk pundak Tsukishima tiap kali roda bus melindas jalanan yang tak rata, rasa tak nyaman di dasar perutnya kembali. Begitu mengganggu.

"Seharusnya kita jalan kaki saja, ya, Tsukki?" Ia tertawa pelan dengan gugup, mencoba menegakkan punggungnya tetapi lagi-lagi terdorong oleh momentum dari kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka. Ia beruntung Tsukishima dengan sigap menangkap lengannya, menahannya (lagi) sehingga ia tak terjatuh dengan wajah membentur lantai bus duluan.

"Aku benci musim panas." Lewat gumaman, Tsukishima menggerutu pelan. Tadashi berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa tubuh mereka kini terlalu dekat, berdempetan akibat ruang kosong yang hanya sedikit di dalam bus.

"Kau juga benci musim dingin, dan bus yang pendingin udaranya rusak, dan latihan voli yang diadakan pada hari Minggu." Tadashi menanggapi keluhan sahabatnya setelah sempat terdiam, mendapati dirinya tertawa geli seiring ucapannya sendiri. "Sabar, Tsukki. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kan?"

Sebagai balasan, Tsukishima hanya menghela napas. "Sawamura- _san_ agak ambisius akhir-akhir ini."

"Karena babak penyisihan turnamen musim semi tinggal sebentar lagi, Tsukki!"

" _Dua bulan_ lagi. Dan bukankah seharusnya Sawamura- _san_ lebih memikirkan ujian-ujiannya? Universitas-untuk-masa-depannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tadashi tersenyum sebentar ketika mendongak menatap Tsukishima; ada perasaan sayang yang menghangatkan hatinya ketika ia bertatapan dengan si pemuda, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Tsukishima toh bukannya tak menyukai porsi latihan mereka yang belakangan ditambah oleh Sawamura Daichi. Ya, jika Tsukishima begitu enggan menghadiri latihan di hari Minggu, Tsukishima takkan sudi berangkat dan berdesak-desakan di dalam bus kota, seraya dikelilingi udara pengap musim panas yang terasa bagai jeli saat pagi hari sekalipun. Tadashi juga tidak buta; ia bisa melihat luka-luka pada jemari Tsukishima, sekaligus tatapan penuh determinasi pada mata Tsukishima setiap kali pemuda itu bersiap-siap memblokir bola dari sisi seberang net. Tangan Tadashi terulur untuk menyeka setitik keringat di pelipis Tsukishima, bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang berubah jadi cengiran. "Mungkin Sawamura- _san_ ingin menempamu supaya kau bisa cepat-cepat jadi _middle-blocker_ terbaik se-Miyagi."

Kedua alis Tsukishima bertaut, menciptakan kernyit di keningnya. "…jangan mengada-ada, Yamaguchi."

Saat ia mendapati wajah Tsukishima memerah hingga ke kulit tengkuk, Tadashi menarik tangannya menjauh, sadar bahwa tahu-tahu saja ia ikut salah tingkah. Tidak tahu mengapa. Dan Tadashi tak sempat meneliti makna dari detak jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdentam kencang, karena mendadak bus kembali berguncang akibat roda yang bertemu dengan jalanan tak rata. Ia ber-' _w-whoaa!_ ' dengan agak panik saat tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan, kedua lengan menggapai udara kosong di sekitarnya—meski pada akhirnya itu adalah gestur yang sia-sia. Tsukishima bereaksi di detik yang tepat, menyelamatkannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip.

"Hati-hati."

Tsukishima bergumam pelan di dekat telinganya dan Tadashi bisa merasakan rengkuhan pemuda itu di pinggangnya, erat: sikap protektif yang bermula sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dan, seiring waktu, berhasil melebur menjadi salah satu pribadi Tsukishima. Dalam diamnya, Tadashi menahan diri untuk tidak mengubur wajah di pundak Tsukishima dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang mungkin merah padam.

"U-Uh. Maaf, Tsukki." Ia ikut bergumam, menunggu Tsukishima melepaskan rengkuhannya, tetapi bus melaju dalam derum berisik, membawa mereka lebih dekat ke halte dekat gedung sekolah, dan Tsukishima bergeming.

Rengkuhan ini terasa familiar. Tsukishima melakukannya berkali-kali setiap mereka harus berdesak-desakkan dalam transportasi umum, saat mereka bepergian dengan kereta untuk mengunjungi bibi Tadashi yang sakit, saat ia menaiki bus berjam-jam demi menemani Tsukishima yang hendak menjenguk Akiteru di Sendai. (" _Ibu memintaku mengantarkan_ manju _ini pada_ nii-chan _, Yamaguchi._ Bukan _karena aku ingin."_ Entah berapa kali Tsukishima mencoba menegaskan itu pada Tadashi di sela-sela perjalanan mereka, dan entah berapa kali pula Tadashi mendengus, jelas-jelas meragukan pembelaan tersebut.)

Ini rengkuhan yang membuat Tadashi nyaman sekaligus gelisah di satu waktu yang sama. Terutama ketika ia menyadari dengan terlambat bahwa rengkuhan ini mungkin mengandung sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa protektif semata.

_Aku menyukaimu_ ; ia mengulang perkataan Tsukishima dalam hati, dan Tadashi mendapati jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, sampai-sampai ia khawatir Tsukishima bisa mendengarnya sekarang.

"Tsukki…?" Keheningan di antara mereka mulai terasa canggung, dan karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk bersuara lagi, roda gigi di kepalanya berputar gigih demi mencari topik obrolan kasual. "Kau sadar, kalau orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita?" Dengan agak malu, Tadashi melirik sebentar ke sekeliling, dan wajahnya tertunduk lagi saat tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan seorang gadis yang terkikik tanpa suara sembari mengamati mereka.

"…Biarkan saja." Seiring tukasan singkat Tsukishima, Tadashi bisa merasakan rangkulan pemuda itu sedikit melonggar di pinggangnya, namun belum dilepaskan. "Kalau kulepaskan, kau bisa terjatuh lagi seperti bulan kemarin, lalu ditertawakan anak sekolah dasar sepanjang perjalanan."

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi dengan kejadian itu, Tsukki…" Mau tak mau Tadashi merengut, satu tangannya mencubit pelan pinggang si pemuda, dan atas gestur itu Tsukishima terkekeh pelan. Bagi telinga Tadashi, tawa Tsukishima kala itu terdengar dalam dan tak seintimidatif biasanya. Ia tercenung. Dalam diamnya Tadashi berusaha meneliti makna dari perilaku Tsukishima selama beberapa hari terakhir, tetapi lagi-lagi ia berhenti di jalan buntu.

"Apa kau mau aku melepaskannya?"

Itu pertanyaan sederhana. Ia hapal betul dengan nada bicara Tsukishima ketika mengujarkannya, datar dan tanpa minat dan tanpa sentuhan emosi apapun, _sangat Tsukishima Kei_ —tetapi Tadashi mendapati dirinya terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Matanya memicing ketika memperhatikan pemandangan yang berlalu dalam kelebat-kelebat cepat di balik jendela bus: langit berpendar biru cerah, sinar matahari memancar terik, tak ada sepotong pun awan mendung yang mengintai. Orang bilang, musim panas adalah musim yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta. Dan detik ini juga, entah mengapa, suara kecil dalam diri Tadashi menggumamkan persetujuan atas teori tak masuk akal tersebut.

Seraya menyandarkan kening pada pundak Tsukishima Kei, Tadashi menggelengkan kepala sebagai satu-satunya jawaban.

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika tak ada latihan voli, mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu luang tersebut bersama-sama, entah dengan pergi ke alun-alun kota untuk mengunjungi toko CD langganan, atau sekadar bertandang ke rumah Tsukishima seraya mencari-cari camilan dingin di dalam kulkasnya yang selalu penuh terisi. Namun kali ini mereka memilih opsi lainnya, opsi yang paling tidak menyenangkan namun tetap harus dijalani, yaitu mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang mulai menggunung sebelum liburan panjang benar-benar tiba. Ruang kelas mereka dipilih sebagai tempat belajar yang paling ideal—terutama karena setelah jam pulang sekolah, ruangan tersebut sama heningnya dengan perpustakaan.

Setidaknya sampai sepuluh menit lalu, Tadashi masih berhasil berkonsentrasi demi menyelesaikan halaman pertama dari tugas matematikanya. Hanya saja, pada akhirnya udara panas lah yang menang. Ia mengerang keras sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah menyerah; pensilnya diletakkan di atas meja, dan menit-menit selanjutnya dihabiskan Tadashi dengan mencari-cari distraksi dalam ruang kelas mereka. Mengabaikan Tsukishima yang masih serius mengerjakan tugasnya, Tadashi mulai membuka-buka majalah komik perempuan yang ia temukan di meja salah satu teman sekelas mereka, sementara satu tangannya menopang dagu dengan gestur malas.

Dan saat ia membaca satu halaman acak yang ia buka tanpa minat berarti, Tadashi melirik Tsukishima sebentar, memperhatikan kerut di kening si pemuda yang menjadi pertanda bahwa Tsukishima sedang memusatkan fokus pada soal paling sulit di bukunya.

"Tsukki, kau pernah berciuman?"

Sebagai reaksi, Tsukishima mendengus. Mata cokelat-madu pemuda itu terarah hambar pada komik di tangan Tadashi. " _Shoujo manga_ bisa membuat otakmu berjamur, Yamaguchi."

"Berciuman tidak hanya terjadi di _shoujo manga_ , Tsukki." Tadashi tertawa, wajahnya berseri-seri dan matanya menyipit ketika cengirannya melebar. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jangan bilang, kau… malu?"

"…diamlah."

Sulit sekali untuk tidak tersenyum kian lebar, ketika ia melihat ada rona merah samar pada pipi Tsukishima sekarang. "Aku hanya penasaran, kau tahu."

"Tentang?"

"…berciuman." Mulanya ia menuturkan itu dengan enteng, namun kira-kira lima detik setelahnya, pemahaman akan banyak hal menghampiri benak Tadashi, membuat wajahnya memanas secara instan.

(Ya. Mereka hanya berdua sekarang, ruang kelas ini bagai terasingkan dari dunia karena dua pertiga populasi sekolah sedang hanyut dalam aktivitas klub mereka, dan _berciuman_ nampaknya bukan topik pembicaraan yang cocok di antara dua orang sahabat yang sedang terjebak dalam situasi rumit selama beberapa hari belakangan. Tadashi merapatkan bibir, serta-merta menyadari kesalahannya.)

"U-Uh, maksudku—yah, kupikir kau sudah pernah berciuman, karena kau cukup populer di antara anak-anak perempuan—"

Ucapan Tadashi terhenti, tepat ketika ia mendapati Tsukishima mendadak berhenti menulis. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat pandangan, menatap Tadashi dengan mata dipicingkan.

Ia kira ia sudah menguasai kemampuan untuk membaca setiap perubahan suasana hati Tsukishima Kei lewat sekilas pandang saja, tetapi Tadashi tertegun dalam kebisuannya, tak bisa menentukan apa yang sedang berkelebat dalam kepala Tsukishima sekarang.

"Maaf, Tsukki…"

"Menurutmu, aku sudah pernah berciuman?" Mengabaikan Tadashi, Tsukishima berujar, satu tangan si pemuda kini sama-sama menopang dagu. Tadashi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegentarannya, ketika ia menyadari bahwa garis pandang mereka kini nyaris sejajar. Jarak di antara mereka adalah sehembus napas, terlalu dekat, dan Tadashi bertanya-tanya mengapa hatinya mulai menciptakan suara berisik yang membuat ia kesulitan berpikir jernih.

"…mungkin?" Setelah beberapa saat, Tadashi menebak dengan ragu, mendapati mata Tsukishima tak sedetik pun beralih darinya. "Kupikir, kalaupun kau memang pernah berciuman… kau tidak akan menceritakannya padaku."

Tsukishima terdiam, tak menggubris seolah ucapan Tadashi adalah angin lalu. Mulai tertekan oleh rasa canggung yang menyeruak, Tadashi tertunduk, menatap goresan-goresan tanpa pola di atas meja. Satu jarinya mengetuki ujung meja dalam tuk-tuk-tuk pelan. Tanda bahwa ia sedang memutar otak untuk mencari topik obrolan baru.

(Mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menatap Tsukishima di mata? Mengapa ia berharap Tsukishima menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ' _tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun_ '?)

Saat Tadashi mengangkat pandangan, ia melihat tatapan Tsukishima masih tertuju lekat-lekat padanya—pada bibirnya.

"Aku—hanya akan mencium orang yang kusukai." Gumaman itu lebih persis gerutuan, datang dari balik bibir Tsukishima yang merapat. Saat Tadashi mengerjap, Tsukishima mengalihkan tatapan seraya mengerutkan kening, kini memandangi senja oranye di balik jendela kelas. "Dan kau tidak menyukaiku."

Satu kata itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pupil Yamaguchi Tadashi melebar.

"Bukan seperti itu!"

Kalimatnya adalah seruan yang membuat dirinya tersentak, seolah-olah bukan datang dari pita suaranya sendiri, dan entah energi macam apa yang mendadak merasuki Tadashi sehingga ia tak berpikir dua kali untuk meraih salah satu telapak tangan Tsukishima menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tadashi menggenggam jari-jemari kurus itu erat-erat, alisnya bertaut dalam, tangannya sendiri berkeringat dan entah mengapa ia belum ingin peduli dengan itu.

"Aku—" Di antara jeda yang ada, ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri, tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa-bisanya setidakpeka ini, sebebal ini. Tadashi menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tak punya cukup nyali untuk mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Tsukishima Kei, karena wajahnya kembali memerah dan ia tidak ingin Tsukishima menyadarinya. "Kau… salah. Perkiraanmu salah, Tsukki."

_Dan kau tidak menyukaiku_. Tadashi mengulang ujaran Tsukishima perlahan-lahan di dalam hatinya, belum pulih benar dari keterkejutannya atas rasa tidak percaya diri yang menguar samar dalam nada bicara Tsukishima barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih mau menunggu?" Pelan sekali, Tadashi berucap. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas sampai-sampai ia khawatir kedua telinganya akan mengeluarkan asap jika situasi ini berlanjut lebih lama. "Aku belum menjawabmu, kan? Masih mau menungguku…?"

Sebentar lagi. _Sebentar lagi._ Dan mungkin kedua tangannya akan meremukkan tulang Tsukishima jika ia menggenggam lebih erat dari ini, maka Tadashi melonggarkan cengkeramannya sedikit.

"Apapun jawabanmu, aku tidak akan marah."

Ada kelembutan yang tersemat samar pada ucapan Tsukishima barusan, dan itu hanya membuat Tadashi semakin salah tingkah—jantungnya seolah telah memanjat ke tenggorokan, membuat ia membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen sekarang.

"A-aku ingin menjawab dengan… benar. Dan itu bukan sekarang." _Maaf_ , ia menambahkan dalam diam, merasa tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat kekecewaan yang kemungkinan besar tengah mengisi sorot mata Tsukishima.

Namun, _ya_ , Tadashi barusan memang mengujarkan kenyataan; ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin selama bertahun-tahun lewat keputusan yang terlalu terburu-buru, dan ia jelas tidak ingin mengecewakan Tsukishima dengan memberikan jawaban yang serampangan. (Bahkan meskipun sebagian dari diri Tadashi begitu ingin menarik lengan Tsukishima agar pemuda itu mendekat, agar ia bisa dengan mudah menciumnya di bibir selama yang ia bisa.)

Untuk sesaat mereka mematung. Tangan Tsukishima terasa hangat di antara kedua tangannya, selagi angin sepoi-sepoi menyusup melewati kaca jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Tsukishima terasa begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh darinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanggal sembilan Agustus katanya adalah Hari Berpelukan, maka sebagian kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara impulsif di depan gerbang utama SMA Karasuno. Tadashi merelakan dirinya diseret untuk menjadi salah satu panitia pelaksana; kini ada kertas karton persegi bertuliskan **FREE HUGS** dalam kapital besar-besar, yang ia gantungkan di sekitar lehernya menggunakan tali rafia, menutupi bagian depan kemeja seragam musim panasnya. _Ini pasti menyenangkan, Yamaguchi-_ kun _! Ayo menyebarkan kebahagiaan! Mohon bantuannya, ya!_ Begitu tutur ketua kelasnya, gadis energik yang menurut Tadashi punya aura 'menyilaukan' yang agak persis dengan Hinata Shouyou—dan karena ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya, Tadashi mau tak mau menyanggupi, meski ia belum sepenuhnya setuju dengan gagasan untuk berdiri lama-lama di bawah panggangan sinar matahari tanpa diberi imbalan apapun.

Tadashi mencoba menghibur diri dengan melamunkan bergelas-gelas es serut yang rencananya akan ia lahap begitu kegiatan sukarelanya ini berakhir, tetapi pada kenyataannya pilihannya untuk berpartisipasi bukanlah inisiatif yang terlalu buruk.

Malah, kebalikannya.

Baru setengah jam kegiatan itu dimulai, dan entah sudah berapa puluh senyum yang ia sua, tepat setelah ia melepaskan pelukan cuma-cumanya. Tadashi kehilangan hitungan atas lusinan ucapan 'terima kasih' yang ia terima, dan bibirnya selalu membentuk cengiran spontan tiap kali pelukannya berhasil membuat para pejalan kaki itu berseri-seri. _Ini memang menyenangkan_ , akunya dalam hati. Ia biasanya tak yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa dibagi dari dirinya yang penuh kekurangan, tetapi nyatanya sebuah pelukan saja bisa memiliki efek terhadap orang asing yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Satu jam berlalu dan pipi Tadashi mulai pegal akibat banyak tersenyum. Ia sempat kesulitan menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapati Kageyama Tobio menghampirinya dengan wajah penasaran, dan begitu Tadashi melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh si _setter_ , wajah Kageyama sama merah dengan kemasan susu kotak rasa stroberi yang terkadang dibelinya di mesin penjual minuman.

"…jangan bilang, kau tidak tahu arti dari _Free Hugs_ , Kageyama?" Di sela-sela tawa, Tadashi berujar dengan susah payah; wajah bingung Kageyama benar-benar tiada duanya.

"B-Berisik! Aku tahu arti _free_ —' _gratis'_ , kan?!"

Tadashi terbahak-bahak sampai perutnya sakit ketika mendengar itu, dan setelahnya ia memeluk Kageyama sekali lagi—semacam ucapan terima kasih karena reaksi konyol Kageyama membuat ia lupa sejenak dengan rasa lelah yang mulai membuat kakinya agak pegal.

Aah, benar. Sudah pukul berapa sekarang? Tadashi agak terkejut ketika mendapati senja telah membungkus kota sampai ke sudut-sudutnya; ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan sebelah tangan—tetapi belum sempat ia mempertimbangkan ide untuk mengendap-endap kabur dari tanggung jawabnya, Tadashi mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Sontak Tadashi meringis diam-diam, mulai memperkirakan nanti ia akan langsung tertidur dua belas jam begitu mendaratkan tubuh ke kasur kamarnya.

Namun, telah sepenuhnya berada dalam mode autopilot, Tadashi buru-buru memasang ekspresi riang saat ia menyadari masih ada orang asing yang membutuhkan pelukan darinya ( _misi muliamu hari ini adalah menebar kebahagiaan! Ingat itu, Tadashi!_ ), tangannya lantas dibentangkan membentuk gestur hendak memeluk sosok di hadapannya. _Senyum yang lebar! Tegakkan punggungmu!_ "Selamat sore! Satu pelukan gratis untukmu—"

"Hei."

Tadashi tertegun, merasa ada yang familiar dari suara itu… "…Tsukki?!"

Ia mengerjap untuk memastikan bahwa kelelahannya bukannya sedang membuat ia berhalusinasi atau semacamnya—dan, ya, _memang Tsukishima_. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tas sekolah yang disandang di satu bahu, wajah jemunya menatap balik Tadashi. Satu alis Tsukishima terangkat seolah sedang mempertanyakan kewarasan si teman masa kecil. Dengan malu, Tadashi segera menurunkan kedua lengannya yang sempat terbentang, lalu terkekeh menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri seraya mengusap tengkuk. "K-kukira kau sudah pulang duluan, Tsukki! Tak ada latihan klub kan, hari ini?"

"Aku menunggumu." Tsukishima memicingkan mata ketika melihat kertas karton yang masih tergantung di hadapan seragam Tadashi. "Sudah selesai?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi! Tunggu, aku mau beres-beres dulu dan—"

Baru saja Tadashi berbalik, ia merasakan Tsukishima menarik lengannya untuk meminta atensi. Ditatapnya mata si pemuda dengan heran, pandangannya bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa, Tsukki?"

"Maksudku, uh—" Telunjuk Tsukishima terarah pada tulisan di karton yang masih dipakai Tadashi, dan ada jeda ganjil yang tercipta sebelum pemuda berkacamata itu melanjutkan. "…acaranya. Belum selesai, kan?"

"H-hah?"

Namun Tsukishima Kei toh tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi untuk membuat Tadashi paham. Tadashi menatap wajah Tsukishima yang memerah sampai ke kulit leher (dan itu adalah pemandangan _baru_ bagi Tadashi), memperhatikan tangan si pemuda yang kini sibuk membenarkan posisi kacamata, lantas Tadashi ganti menatap tulisan besar-besar di atas karton yang masih tergantung dekat lehernya.

Ia berkedip sekali, mendongakkan kepala, untuk sesaat bibir Tadashi menganga seperti orang bodoh. "…oh."

_Oh_. Sejurus pemahaman menghampirinya, dan Tadashi bertaruh wajahnya kali ini memanas bukan akibat dari terbakar matahari seharian. Tsukishima membisu lebih lama dan itu sama sekali tak membantu Tadashi untuk mengumpulkan ketenangan. _Mana senyummu? Tugasmu belum selesai, dasar bodoh!_ Ada suara memperingati dalam dirinya, ketika ia lagi-lagi sadar bahwa Tsukishima sedang menunggunya. Serta-merta saja, segala pengetahuan Tadashi tentang _berpelukan_ berubah bentuk menjadi selembar kertas putih. _Kosong_.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kedua tangannya? Seerat apa ia harus memeluk? Tsukishima bertambah tinggi beberapa sentimeter selama tiga bulan terakhir—apa Tadashi harus agak berjinjit ketika memeluknya? (Dan pelukan macam apa yang disukai seorang Tsukishima Kei? _Pelukan seperti apa, yang akan membuat Tsukishima bahagia?_ )

Sebelum benang kusut di benaknya terurai, mendahului pertimbangan-pertimbangan rumit di kepalanya, kedua tangan Yamaguchi Tadashi terulur.

Ia menyadari ia tak perlu berjinjit untuk memeluk Tsukishima Kei; dahinya bisa disandarkan dengan mudah pada pundak bidang si pemuda. Ia menyadari ia hapal betul dengan wangi sabun yang dipakai Tsukishima, wangi yang tak pernah berubah sejak mereka masih SMP. Saat Tadashi merasakan Tsukishima balik memeluknya, ia hanya mampu memeluk lebih erat, wajahnya lantas terbenam di ceruk bahu Tsukishima lewat cara yang familiar seolah ia terbiasa memeluk pemuda itu setiap hari. Di sekitarnya, Tadashi bisa mendengar keramaian yang belum surut, acara berbagi pelukan yang masih berlangsung, suara gelak tawa dan obrolan riang menemani suara detak jantung Tadashi yang kembali berdentam kencang.

_Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan jawabanmu, bukan, Tadashi?_ (Karena selama ini ia tak pernah sekalipun tidak memikirkan pernyataan cinta Tsukishima. Tak pernah sekalipun tidak memikirkan Tsukishima.)

"Kukira kau tidak suka dipeluk orang lain, Tsukki."

"Kau belum benar-benar mengenalku, kalau begitu." Tsukishima bergumam di dekat telinga Tadashi dan Tadashi bisa mendengar nada geli pada suara pemuda itu. "Jadi sedari tadi _ini_ yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbagi kebahagiaan." Tadashi mengoreksi, walau di ujung kalimatnya ia tertawa pelan. "Pasti untukmu kedengarannya sangat konyol."

"Meskipun aku bilang ini konyol, kau akan tetap melakukannya, kan?"

"Mungkin." Namun ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara Tsukishima, riak emosi yang lagi-lagi terdengar asing. Tadashi memejamkan mata, merapatkan diri dengan tubuh si pemuda, memeluk Tsukishima lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "...kau keberatan, Tsukki?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau keberatan, kalau aku sembarangan memeluk orang lain, para pejalan kaki yang tak kukenal sedikit pun?"

Detik-detik ketika ia menunggu jawaban Tsukishima adalah detik yang terasa panjang dan menyiksa. Perutnya mulas, dan Tadashi menggigit bibir selagi rasa cemas mulai merangkak di tengkuknya—antisipasi yang berpadu dengan kekalutan.

(Apa ini yang dirasakan Tsukishima ketika sedang menunggu jawaban Tadashi? Tepat satu minggu telah berlalu sejak pernyataan cinta itu, sejak 'aku menyukaimu' yang dilontarkan tiba-tiba saat perjalanan pulang, dan selama satu minggu ini Tsukishima menunggunya tanpa mengujarkan protes apapun—)

"…sangat."

Itu ujaran yang pelan, bisikan di telinganya, mudah sekali ditelan keramaian yang masih berdengung di sekitar mereka… tetapi suara Tsukishima terdengar sama nyata dengan hangat tubuhnya dalam pelukan Tadashi—dan itu cukup. _Itu cukup_. Tadashi menyembunyikan senyumnya di ceruk bahu Tsukishima, merasa kepalanya bagai baru diisi gas helium—barangkali ia bisa melayang pergi dan menghilang di balik awan jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada si pemuda.

"Tsukki?"

"Ya?"

"Aku juga." Terbata, Tadashi berucap. "Aku juga, hanya ingin mencium orang yang kusukai." Tatkala ia menyusun kata di ujung lidah, tangannya membentuk kepalan, lalu mencengkeram kain seragam musim panas Tsukishima Kei. "…aku ingin menciummu."

Dan bukan hanya itu keinginannya.

Ia juga ingin memeluk Tsukishima lebih lama, bergandengan tangan setiap hari ketika menyusuri jalan pulang, pergi bersama-sama ke taman bermain atau museum prasejarah dan berciuman ketika tak ada siapapun yang melihat. Ia takkan keberatan berbincang-bincang sampai larut malam dengan Tsukishima, bahkan meskipun hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehan si pemuda tentang spesies dinosaurus yang hidup ribuan tahun sebelum mereka lahir. Seolah bendungan perasaannya meluap, Tadashi Yamaguchi kini dibanjiri kelegaan sekaligus harapan. Ia membiarkan telapak tangan Tsukishima bergerak untuk mengusap belakang lehernya, sementara ia sendiri semakin menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya pada tubuh si pemuda, berpura-pura melupakan fakta bahwa dunia bukan hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

Lantas, setelah detik-detik penuh kesenyapan itu berubah menjadi menit, Tadashi merasakan usapan tangan Tsukishima di sisi pipinya. "Kau benar-benar mau menciumku? _Sekarang?_ "

Kontras dengan keinginan untuk mengubur diri jauh-jauh di dasar bumi demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah hebat, Tadashi tertawa. Ia kemudian mengangkat pandangannya, menoleh ke sekeliling seolah hendak memastikan sesuatu—hingga pada detik berikutnya, ia berjinjit. Tadashi mencium Tsukishima Kei di pipi begitu ia yakin tak ada siapapun yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

" _Sudah_ menciummu."

Tadashi tertawa lagi ketika mendapati wajah Tsukishima merona merah sampai ke ujung telinga—dan setelah itu mereka bertukar senyum tipis, dan tahu-tahu saja seluruh keragu-raguan yang selama ini menghantui benak Tadashi menghilang ke ketiadaan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> halo, terima kasih telah membaca ya :'') saya kembali nulis tsukkiyama soalnya kangen sama mereka nih. Ditambah, anggaplah saya sedang menghadiahi diri sendiri dengan fic ini, berhubung ulangtaun saya tanggal 8 Agustus kemarin dan sesekali saya pengen nulis fic yang agak self-indulgent macam begini. (nyadar ngga, saya bahkan sempet-sempetnya masukkin hint yamakage di fic ini #HEH) kalau ada feedback/komentar/saran/kritik, sangat ditunggu lho~ sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca! Apalah artinya saya tanpa dukungan kalian :'')


End file.
